


Persembahan Hujan dan Mentari

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lu Han and Kris are fourteen, M/M, Minor Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Tidak seperti Wu Yi Fan yang kerap dipeluk tetesan hujan, Lu Han dicumbu habis-habisan oleh sinar mentari(atau bisa dibilang, ini cuma sepenggal kisah pertemanan 'ame otoko' dan 'hare otoko').
Relationships: Lu Han & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Persembahan Hujan dan Mentari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rusafajar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/gifts), [rainbowonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/gifts).



> Wu Yi Fan dan Lu Han bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Ame otoko（雨男）adalah istilah populer di Jepang untuk menyebut seseorang (laki-laki) yang dianggap mendatangkan hujan setiap dia hadir, sedangkan hare otoko（晴れ男）adalah antitesisnya. Apabila perempuan, terma "-otoko" tinggal diganti menjadi "-onna"（～女） 
> 
> Ini hanya fiksi receh yang ditulis sebagai terapi 'maksa' menghilangkan insecure (yang bikin saya takut untuk nulis beberapa bulan terakhir). Ingin berbagi cerita hangat aja biar semangat, sebelum vibe musim panas benar-benar tamat. Selamat membaca bagi yang minat (wow, berima euy 😌).
> 
> 🎵  
> 1\. Niji no Kanata ([.que] Remix) - Akira Kosemura  
> 2\. 虹 (niji) - Aqua Timez

Wu Yi Fan tidak pernah merasa memiliki ikatan spesial dengan hujan. Hujanlah yang mengikatnya, membuntutinya di setiap momentum dan kesempatan. Pada saat pekan olahraga, pentas seni, tamasya sekolah. Sepertinya masih ada lagi, tetapi Yi Fan tidak mau melanjutkan hitungan yang tersisa. Satu kali ialah kebetulan, berkali-kali bisa jadi kutukan. _Ya, aku memang bocah sial_ , itu-itu saja yang disuarakan dalam kepalanya saban hari diguyur hujan. 

Musim panas tahun ini, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja. Lebih aman. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada pesta kembang api yang gagal. Tidak akan ada omelan dan keluhan dari teman-teman. Tidak akan lagi dia mendengar celetuk menyakitkan seperti tahun lalu; _gara-gara ada Yi Fan_ , atau _harusnya Yi Fan tidak usah datang_. 

Tidak seluruh langit kota Nagasaki bernuansa pirau. Hanya kebetulan, warna itulah yang menggantung di balik jendela kamarnya. Di luar, derai hujan setia mengetuk-ngetuk atap. Dedaunan turut mengangguk-angguk. Belasan menit telah lewat. Tubuh bongsor Yi Fan belum berubah posisi, masih menengkurap di peraduan. Dagu lancipnya bertumpu pada lengan yang menekan bantal. Bosan menyergap. Sesekali napasnya sengaja dilepas berat. 

Yi Fan sempat tertidur sebentar, entah berapa lama. Saat terjaga, bunyi ketukan terdengar semakin keras. Mungkin hujan es, pikirnya. Ketukan itu nyatanya tidak bersumber dari langit-langit. Yi Fan bangun dan langsung menoleh ke arah jendela. Rupanya hujan mulai mereda. Tersisa siraman gerimis. Rinai-rinai tipis tampak berjatuhan lembut dalam suasana sore. Yi Fan mengernyit ketika menyadari ketukan-ketukan nyaring itu berasal dari hantaman kerikil di kaca jendela. Pintu balkon dihampiri dan dibukanya dengan sekali geser. 

“Lao Wu!” seru suara lantang familier dari halaman depan rumah. Panggilan spesial itu hanya diucapkan oleh satu orang. 

Yi Fan melongokkan badan pelan-pelan hingga terlihat sepenuhnya. Di samping pohon kamelia pendek, berdirilah Lu Han, si sekutu matahari. Pemuda yang keberadaannya lebih orang-orang damba. Tidak sepertinya yang kerap dipeluk tetesan hujan, Lu Han dicumbu habis-habisan oleh sinar mentari. Ke mana pun pergi, di mana pun berada, cerah hampir selalu mengikuti. Sekarang Yi Fan mengerti mengapa hujan berangsur reda. Pawangnya telah datang. Presensi pemuda itu berhasil menyingkirkan gumpalan awan-awan pekat. Pendar baskara sore menyisip sungkan melalui celah yang melebar lambat laun. Lu Han mendongak, cengengesan. Dibuangnya kerikil yang tak sempat dia lempar. 

“Kenapa belum siap-siap?" tanyanya. "Masih pakai bokser lagi.”

Yi Fan mendengus sesaat setelah memeriksa boksernya yang lecek. “Aku enggak pergi.”

“He? Kenapa?"

“Malas. Kamu sendiri saja.”

Dia kembali menuju kamar, mengabaikan Lu Han yang dianggap tidak peka. Namun, bunyi gemeresak daun membuyarkan niat semula. Ketika berbalik, dilihatnya Lu Han sedang memanjat pohon _maple_ di sisi halaman. Tubuh mungilnya berpindah dari batang ke batang segesit kera. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berpijak pada batang tipis yang nyaris menyentuh susuran langkan kamarnya. Wu Yi Fan membelalak dan belingsatan. 

"Xiao Lu! Ngapain, sih? Cepat turun!” Seruan khawatir melengking. Batang itu terlihat melengkung turun di setiap langkah maju yang Lu Han ambil. Sedikit lagi tekanan, Yi Fan yakin batang tersebut akan patah. 

“Aku bakal turun, tapi sama kamu," balas Lu Han tanpa peduli penolakan dan larangan. "Tangkap aku!”

“Hah?! Ta-tangkap giman—woi!”

Lu Han melompat. Yi Fan mendengar kertak ranting. Kedua tangan impuls merentang demi merengkuh tubuh kawannya yang melayang di atas terali balkon. Sorot sinar matahari menusuk mata, mencipta sepintas halusinasi. Yi Fan seakan melihat sepayang sayap tumbuh dan membentang dari tulang belikat Lu Han. Realitas meninju nalar ketika bokong dan punggungnya berdebum lantam di lantai kayu. Lu Han mendarat selamat dalam dekap dadanya. Dia memang kurus, tapi ternyata tidak seringan burung. 

" _Perfect landing_ ," ucap Lu Han sembari cengar-cengir. Dalam nadanya tidak tersirat sedikit pun sesal. 

Mengangkat kepala dari lantai, Yi Fan menatapnya geregetan. “Apanya yang _perfect landing_?!” Dia menggerutu, lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Lu Han yang sedang menindihnya. “Kamu sudah gila, ya? Bahaya, tahu!”

“Tapi selamat, kan.” Lu Han bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celana, kemudian menarik lengan Yi Fan, hendak membantunya berdiri. “Ayo.”

“Ke mana?”

“Ke festival. Memangnya ke mana lagi?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku enggak pergi.”

Kesenduan tertangkap dari raut serta jawaban. ‘Tidak ingin pergi’ dengan ‘tidak bisa pergi’ sungguh berbeda. Lu Han langsung tahu yang mana maksud Yi Fan. Rumor tentang bagaimana satu sekolah melabeli mereka, bukan tidak diindahkannya. Dia kembali duduk di balkon, saling berhadapan, sama-sama bersila.

“Bareng, yuk. Temani aku,” pinta Lu Han dengan tatapan dan suara lebih lunak.

“Nanti hujan.”

“Tahu dari mana bakal hujan?”

“Sebab tahun lalu begitu. Kamu liburan ke Shanghai, sih. Jadi mana tahu.” 

Secara langsung, Lu Han memang tidak mengalaminya. Dia mengetahui itu lewat testimoni yang berseliweran di sekolah, mengenai festival musim panas yang kurang berkesan gara-gara hujan tak berkesudahan. Semestinya mereka sadar, hujan di musim panas bukanlah fenomena, tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai anomali. Menumpahkan semua kausa kepada Yi Fan, sungguh tak habis dipikir. Itu pun menjelaskan mengapa sejak seminggu lalu Lu Han terus-terusan dimintai kehadiran oleh kawan-kawannya. Awalnya memang terdengar seperti permohonan, ‘ _datang, ya,_ please _datang’._ Lalu berubah desakan, ‘ _datang, dong’._ Lama-lama menjadi ancaman, ‘ _awas kalau enggak datang’._

Tentu dia akan datang, tapi tidak tanpa seseorang.

“Hujan, ya, hujan. Cerah, ya, cerah. Enggak ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran siapa. Wajar-wajar saja, kok, kalau suatu kebetulan terjadi berkali-kali.” Tangan Lu Han dilipat ke depan dada. “Aku enggak percaya pseudosains.”

“Yang lain percaya.”

“Opini siapa yang lebih penting? Mereka atau aku?” Lu Han menepuk dadanya sendiri. “Apa aku enggak cukup jadi pertimbangan?”

Lebih dari cukup, kalau Yi Fan mau jujur. Lu Han merupakan sahabat pertama juga terlama. Berbagi satu bahasa ibu. Berbagi satu nasib sebagai anak tunggal dari orang tua sesama ekspatriat. Mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama selaik saudara. Alasan tersebut justru memperkuat keinginannya untuk tidak pergi. Dia tidak mau Lu Han turut menjadi sasaran gerutu. Sudah terbayang bagaimana kecewanya mereka nanti saat surya yang ditunggu-tunggu malah muncul menggandeng mendung. 

“Aduh, jangan bikin posisiku sulit. Sudah untung aku mengurungkan niat pergi. Dengan begitu, kamu dan yang lainnya bisa nonton festival sampai selesai.”

Pernyataan itu tidak dianggap Lu Han sebagai final. Belum mau menyerah, dia memutar otak, mencari cara bagaimana memersuasi Yi Fan agar putusannya patah. Mengundi nasiblah yang terpikir. Dirogohnya saku celana, sekeping koin lima yen diambil dari sana.

“Biar dia yang tentukan.” Koin itu terjepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari, lalu diangkat ke hadapan wajah mereka. “Pilih sisi. Jika sisiku menang, kamu ikut aku tanpa protes, tanpa debat, tanpa argumen. Oh, traktir aku Champon juga dua porsi.” 

"Enggak mau, ah." Jelas Yi Fan menolak. 

"Kenapa? Takut kalah, ya?" Dagu Lu Han terangkat, gestur menantang. “Nyalimu ternyata segitu doang.”

Lagak songong sang kawan membangunkan naga tidur dalam dirinya. Begini-begini, dia masih punya harga diri yang laik dijunjung. Yi Fan sukarela menelan umpan provokasi. 

“Oke. Kalau sisiku yang menang, berhenti memaksaku pergi. Sekarang, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan mungkin seterusnya.”

Lu Han bermaksud memotong, tetapi Yi Fan cepat-cepat meneruskan dialognya yang belum tamat.

“Konsol gim terbarumu juga harus menginap di rumahku selama sebulan.”

“Kok, jadi ngelunjak, sih?” Protes pun berkumandang. “Tuntutanmu berlebihan. Enggak adil.” 

"Kenapa? Takut kalah, ya?" Yi Fan menduplikasi. Kini membalikkan keadaan. Mereka saling serang secara psikologis. Adu kuat mental. Sama-sama kukuh.

“Baiklah.” Lu Han setuju. “Satu kali putar.”

Probabilitas menang dari sekali putaran hanya 50-50. Mulanya Yi Fan ragu, tetapi berakhir menyepakati. Toh, penentuan nasib itu terbagi sama rata dengan Lu Han. Dia bisa kalah, Lu Han juga. Berharap ketiban untung, dia memilih sisi bergraver **五円** dengan gambar padi, gerigi dan air, menjadikan Lu Han mau tak mau mengambil sisi satunya; ukiran **日本国** dan tahun pembuatan. 

“Aku yang putar,” ucap Yi Fan.

“Silakan.”

Koin berpindah tangan. Posisinya dijaga tetap tegak pada taris kayu, kemudian Yi Fan memutarnya. Sepasang sahabat itu menutup mata, refleks saling menautkan jemari, menjaga supaya tidak ada yang curang membalikkan hasil secara diam-diam. Bundaran lima yen sewarna emas berputar bagai gasing yang menari cergas. Tarian itu perlahan melambat, dan penantian mereka berakhir saat sayup terdengar bunyi logam membentur kayu. Lu Han menginisiasi aba-aba. Dalam hitungan ‘tiga’, mereka mengangkat pelupuk berbarengan.

Andaikata koin itu punya mulut, ia seolah sedang tertawa mengejek. Nyatanya, Yi Fan memang mendengar suara gelak puas; milik Lu Han. Graver **日本国** mencundangi pemuda yang bersikukuh enggan pergi. Takdir tiada memihak. Kata **五円** yang dipilihnya berujung menjadi mitos belaka. Yi Fan mendadak lesu. 

Derai tawa Lu Han berangsur menipis, lalu hilang. Meskipun dia punya hak untuk selebrasi, raut muram sahabatnya lebih memenangkan empati. 

“Enggak usah terlalu banyak mikir. Kita datang bersama. Kalau tidak hujan, tinggal. Kalau hujan, pulang. Dibikin sederhana saja.”

Kata-kata konsolasi tersebut terkesan normatif, walaupun ada benarnya. Energi melempar negasi habis sudah. Bahunya turun, menyerah. Napas dihela, Yi Fan pun mengangguk. 

“Iya, deh. Aku ganti baju dulu.”

“Oke!” seru Lu Han, bersemangat. “Kutunggu kamu di bawah.” Dia bergegas bangkit dan impulsif hendak turun menggunakan cara yang sama dengan ketika naik.

“H-hei!” Buru-buru Yi Fan merangkup pinggangnya tepat sebelum dia melompati pembatas balkon. “Lewat pintu bisa, kan!” 

“Oh, iya. Lupa, he he.”

Polah sahabatnya sungguh bikin habis akal. Namun, untuknya selalu ada pemakluman. 

***

Terang lebih panjang. Pukul tujuh malam pada musim panas masih menyisakan cerlang. Bau hujan menetap, di udara merayap-rayap. Berbaur dengan aroma laut dari pelabuhan. Aroma itu menemani mereka saat menapaki pematang jalan. Langkah Lu Han riang, besar-besar, terkadang satu-dua depa meninggalkan Yi Fan yang bergerak lebih santai. Sesekali Lu Han menengok ke belakang, lalu menyuruh Yi Fan agar bergegas sejajar.

Ketika mereka berada di bagian puncak Tanjakan Belanda, langit berbaik hati mempersembahkan sebuah performa. Busur pelangi terpulas di antara secercah sinaran dan pukal mega pembawa rintik. Lu Han melihatnya lebih dulu, kemudian dia menangkup wajah Yi Fan dan menolehkannya ke objek bisai di atas kepala mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pesona lengkungan tujuh warna. Senyum Yi Fan merekah untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

Di bawah naungan pelangi, mereka berlari, silih mendahului. Beradu cepat sampai tujuan, sesekali mencebik dan tertawa. Lu Han terhitung lincah, tetapi kaki jenjang Yi Fan mampu membuat rentang lebar dalam sekali langkah. Duet kehadiran Lu Han dan Wu Fi Yan mengejutkan mereka yang hanya menunggu salah satunya—seperti yang sudah diduga. Namun, bisik-bisik gunjing cuma bertahan sebentar, sebab _hujan_ dan _mentari_ rupanya datang membawa kado bianglala.

Spektrum multiwarna itu tidak pudar hingga langit berubah kelam. Meski langit tidak bersih dengan adanya guratan awan-awan pita, tiada air yang menetes ataupun tumpah pada malam itu. Tidak ada payung yang terkembang. Tidak ada keluhan soal _yukata_ yang terkena cipratan, atau _geta_ yang basah lantaran menginjak genangan. 

Euforia festival musim panas dipuncaki pijar-pijar kembang api. Beruntung Lu Han dan Yi Fan bisa memilih spot terbaik untuk menyaksikannya. Selepas kelamnya hujan, ternyata langit tidak beristirahat menorehkan warna. Yang satu ini memang artifisial, tetapi dianggap setara dalam nilai estetis. 

“Xiao Lu ….”

“Hmm.”

Pandangan keduanya masih terpaku di angkasa yang menyala-nyala. Pipi Lu Han menggembung di satu sisi, masih mengulum permen apel ketika merespons panggilan Yi Fan. 

“Tahun depan … paksa aku pergi lagi, ya.” 

Apresiasi tidak selalu berbentuk cakap ‘terima kasih’. Kalimat itu ialah wujud perasaannya yang paling tulus. Khas Wu Yi Fan, tidak pandai bertutur gamblang. Satu tabiat yang dipahami betul oleh pemuda di sampingnya. 

Lu Han menoleh dan tersenyum geli. “Itu, sih, enggak perlu disuruh.” Ditepuknya lengan Yi Fan cukup kuat. “Jangan lupa janjimu, Champon.”

Yi Fan mengangguk, lantas merangkul bahu sang sahabat. “Pulang dari sini, kita mampir ke Shinchi.”

“Dua porsi.”

“Iya, iya. Rakus.” 

Dentum keras kembali terdengar. Roket meluncur lurus, kemudian merekah bak bunga-bunga. Bisingnya memekakkan telinga. Semua tersenyap kecuali suara tawa mereka yang sahut-menyahut. 

Semenjak itu, nama Wu Yi Fan bukan lagi tokoh utama dalam kisah suram yang disetarakan dengan kisah horor musim panas. Hujan dianggap menjadi tidak buruk-buruk amat jika selepasnya berhadiah pelangi. Yi Fan punya partner untuk menciptakan keajaiban itu. Tidak masalah jika dia harus belajar ekstra demi bisa masuk SMA yang sama dengan Lu Han. Bersama sang sahabat, dia kembali merajut benang raja pada musim panas tahun berikutnya, lalu tahun berikutnya lagi. Pada musim panas keempat sejak mereka didapuk sebagai 'duo pelangi', ada satu batasan yang hilang. 

Tujuh belas tahun usia mereka saat sebuah ciuman ditukar di bawah konfigurasi percikan kembang api.

[***]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 五円 (go-en): lima yen (nilai mata uang)
> 
> 日本国 (nippon-koku): (negara) Jepang
> 
> Sedikit trivia; koin 5 yen dianggap koin keberuntungan karena berhomonim dengan ご縁 (go-en) yang berarti 'takdir'.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
